


Связь

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Они оба плохо контролируют свою Связь, может, из-за происхождения Джима, может, из-за происхождения Спока, а может — потому что не хотят. Она спасает им жизни, она ускоряет их совместную работу в тысячи раз, она превращает их чувства в бесконечную эйфорию. Год назад Джим бежал бы без оглядки, узнав о такой возможности, сейчас — он думает, что не отказался бы от этого под страхом смерти.





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> Моему ashayam, потому что... ты знаешь, почему.  
> Не бечено.

_Всему, что я видел, ты новые дал цвета,_  
всему, что я знал — объяснение есть твоё.  
О, если б я помнил, что служба не навсегда,  
я все равно согласился бы на нее. 

 

Джим улыбается.

У него от происходящего дух захватывает, пусть любой другой на его месте показался бы ему сумасшедшим. Но все эти мелочи, эти секунды без свидетелей, короткие поцелуи в уголок губ, слепки жарких воспоминаний — это заставляет его вести себя так, будто ему снова пятнадцать. Изнутри ломится что-то в грудную клетку, сердце так разбухло, что ему не хватает места, и Джим чувствует себя в порядке, только когда вжимается в Спока всем телом.

Лучше — без одежды, но если что, сгодится и так.

Они сидят на мостике, и по Связи, к которой Джим пока никак не привыкнет толком, Спок рассказывает ему, как бы сейчас втрахивал его в кровать. Джим скрещивает ноги, потому что член больно упирается в ширинку, и применяет всю свою фантазию, чтобы живописать в ответ подробности этого жаркого и грязного секса. Не в спальне, а в ангаре, — воображает он, и Спок сглатывает (этого не видно, но Джим почему-то знает). — В той крохотной комнатке для переодевания. На диване. И нам будет чертовски сложно стащить с себя эти летные комбинезоны.

Им предстоит высадка на планету через три часа. Они летят не вдвоем, но Джим думает, что успеет что-нибудь сообразить.

*** 

— На Вулкане, насколько я знаю, не было океанов.

— Были, однако величина их несоизмерима со здешними.

Воде не видно конца и края, она теплая, как парное молоко. По камням идти больно босыми ногами, острые грани режут пятки, но очень скоро дно сменяется мягким, как пудра, песком. Исследовательский лагерь выше над откосом, надежно скрыт деревьями и кустами. Там сейчас всем заправляет Кэрол — она, кажется, в восторге от образцов местных беспозвоночных. Джим удивлен, что Спок не остался с ней.

— Давай со мной?

— Джим, ни один вулканец не сочтет приемлемым купание в таком виде, а я не располагаю необходимой одеждой.

— А что сочтет приемлемым _Спок_?

Джим в воде по середину бедра, стоит, смотрит, буквально купается во взгляде темных глаз. Спок не признается никогда, но каждый раз его глаза обжигают волной неистового желания. Они оба плохо контролируют свою Связь, может, из-за происхождения Джима, может, из-за происхождения Спока, а может — потому что не хотят. Она спасает им жизни, она ускоряет их совместную работу в тысячи раз, она превращает их чувства в бесконечную эйфорию. Год назад Джим бежал бы без оглядки, узнав о такой возможности, сейчас — он думает, что не отказался бы от этого под страхом смерти.

Спок раздевается аккуратно, как делает все, практически методично: снимает свою синюю форменку, складывает вдвое, кладет на камень, рядом аккуратно ставит сапоги. Следом отправляются брюки и белье. Спок переступает с ноги на ногу, наверное, больно даже его пяткам, а потом решительно идет к Джиму.

Джим смеется, отступает глубже и глубже, но Спок все равно догоняет — не то чтобы он стремился убежать, что вы, — и обхватывает, прижимает к себе. Он горячий весь, обжигающий, как ярчайшая из звезд, Джим мокрыми пальцами путается в его волосах, и целует, целует заполошно, прикусывает шею, плечо, оставляя темные следы зубов. Пальцами скользит вдоль позвоночника, пытается ущипнуть за ягодицу, но Спок сводит брови на переносице.

— Никто не видит, — шепчет Джим.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — отвечает Спок, и у него хриплый голос.

— Ну, ты уже голый, о чем волноваться?

Джим смеется, и в глубине глаз Спока тоже плещется искрами смех, но вслух он говорит только «резонно» — прежде чем снова глубоко поцеловать Джима (и его язык — это _нечто_ ).

Вода плещется вокруг них, небо над ними густо-фиолетовое, и две Луны перемигиваются из-за облаков.

*** 

Кровь у Спока густо-зеленая, и ее много, она везде, она пропитала форменку, она застывает у Джима на пальцах, из-за нее руки скользкие и липкие. Спок дышит тяжело и со свистом, как-то очень размеренно и аккуратно, и Джим воет, воет, воет изнутри. 

— Все нормально, — бормочет он, — нормально, две минуты, потерпи, Спок. — И тут же рявкает в зажатый в мокрой руке коммуникатор: — Скотти, поторопись, чёрт тебя возьми!

— Делаю все возможное, сэр! — отвечает главный инженер из динамика, ничуть не смущенный истерическими нотками в голосе Джима.

Станция может рвануть в любую секунду, и тогда их со Споком разберет на атомы прямо в открытом космосе.

Это было бы не так страшно, если бы Джим был тут один. Но тут Спок, и Спок ранен осколком консоли прямо в грудь, и это не то, как он должен окончить свою жизнь.

Пожалуйста, думает Джим. _Пожалуйста_. Только не Спок.

— Твоя жизнь также не должна окончиться подобным образом, — говорит Спок, и вместе со словами из его груди вырывается какой-то пугающий хрип.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Джим и смазано целует его приоткрытые губы, словно пытается их запечатать. Спок на поцелуй не отвечает, но у него теплый рот. Живой. 

Под ложечкой знакомо сжимается, когда нити золотого света окутывают их двоих, растворяя в воздухе.

Джим передает Спока Боунсу, прежде чем уйти к себе отмываться. Ему не нужно быть в операционной, чтобы следить за ходом лечения. И… зашивать дыру в груди — это, оказывается, жуть как стремно даже под обезболивающими.

*** 

— Да потому что это, блядь, ненормально! — кричит Джим, сжимая руки в кулаки у боков. — Кто вообще может так жить?!

— Джим, культура Вулкана отточена веками, и все наши обычаи имеют глубинный смысл, — Спок, в противовес, спокоен и холоден, и это выводит из себя больше всего. В такие моменты, когда они самозабвенно орут друг на друга (ну, хорошо, орет Джим, потому что Спок не _орет_ ), их Связь по какой-то причине резко отрубается. Джим всегда слишком заведен и зол, чтобы уловить момент, когда это происходит, но каждый раз непонимание выражается у них не только вербально: они еще и мысли-чувства друг друга улавливать перестают. Это как долбиться в глухую бетонную стену — знаешь, что там кто-то есть, но кто и что делает — не имеешь понятия.

— Ах, ну конечно, как я мог забыть. — Джим язвит, пытается тоже быть холодным и спокойным, но у него это уже не получилось, да и вообще никогда не получается. Иногда ему кажется, что он готов врезать Споку по лицу, и если удастся сломать ему нос — что ж, тем лучше.

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Я не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор, — говорит он и, сволочь, на самом деле уходит. Просто разворачивается и покидает крохотную комнату отдыха на палубе, закрывая за собой дверь, и Джим не успевает попасть ему в спину запоздало и яростно брошенным реплицированным персиком. Персик ударяется о панель двери и разлетается в ошметки, заляпывая стену и пол.

Джим с силой проводит ладонями по лицу, а потом откидывается в кресле и пытается дышать ровно.

Спок приходит к нему заполночь, ложится за спиной и тепло обхватывает за пояс, утыкаясь носом в шею под волосами.

— Давай не будем ссориться, — бормочет Джим, сплетая свои пальцы с его.

— Мы будем ссориться, — возражает Спок, и это не упрек, не угроза — просто констатация факта. Джим подтаскивает его руку повыше и кусает за палец.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Спок хмыкает и прижимается к его спине теснее.

*** 

— Я хотел бы однажды увидеть, как прошло твое детство.

Они лежат спинами на колючей рыжей земле и вокруг них золотое море — пятнадцать миль колосьев, как когда-то кто-то сказал Джиму, но теперь ему кажется, что пятнадцать миль — это многовато. Но звучит все равно здорово.

— У меня нет уверенности, что тебе было бы интересно, Джим.

Тот хмыкает.

— Да брось. Я знаю, там было красиво.

Разговоры о Вулкане все еще вызывают у Спока боль, но по Связи Джим чувствует, когда не стоит об этом вспоминать. Сейчас, когда они лежат на пыльной рыжей риверсайдской земле — можно. 

— Там было красиво, — кивает Спок. — И должен отметить… цветовая гамма была несколько схожей.

Джим смеется и переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь Споку в плечо. Их одежда в пыли, но он, в конце концов, простой деревенский парень, что ему какая-то пыль.

— В другой раз поедем к океану, — бормочет он, глубоко дыша запахом солнца и Спока.

— Вряд ли мы скоро вернемся на Землю, — отмечает тот.

— Ну и хрен с ней, — легкомысленно хмыкает Джим и закрывает глаза.

*** 

На мостике по-утреннему сонно, Джим сжимает в ладони кружку с горячим и ужасно сладким кофе, поднимаясь к креслу. Мимолетно улыбается Ухуре, потом Сулу, садится, стараясь не пролить напиток на ручку — в прошлый раз кнопки насмерть залипли после этого.

Поворачивается к Споку.

Спок вышел из каюты на пятнадцать минут раньше него, оставив Джима собираться, но на плече все еще горит его поцелуй.

Джим улыбается Споку, и Связь тепло звенит ему в ответ с другой стороны.


End file.
